stickarenaballistickfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategies and Techniques
Stick Arena Ballistick '''is one of the most difficult online multiplayer fighting games on the entire webs because of the fact that all registered and unregistered players are thrown into full out wars between experienced users, beginners, and amateurish players who will treat the beginners like nothing but punching bags and free kills. So to help you out, here is a list of tips and strategies to help out any inexperienced players and users. Starting Out If you are somebody who is just starting out, it is best to not register or log in, but to simply go to quick start and get to know the weapons and the maps. Also, you will not have to get a ton of deaths into your profile so the kills to death ratio is decent. However, it is also a good idea to start a private game to get a feel for the weapons and a good idea of the maps. Original Weapons Fists When you respawn, you are temporarily invincible to any attacks, making you lethal to anybody who has sustained a great deal of damage (also, if you get close enough to somebody with a gun, their weapons will be useless against you). However, once enough time has passed or if you obtain a weapon, you are mortal again making fists an unwise weapon. Katana The fastest but weak weapon with long range, the katana is a useful weapon for outmaneuvering opponents (basically repeatedly circuling them and or repeatedly dodging them while slashing like a maniac), especialy if a beginning user is wielding a sledgehammer. It is also possible to defeat sombody holding a baseball bat though it is very risky considering that the bat has a range only slightly smaller than the katana and is more powerful. Bat A stronger, slower katana with a range slightly smaller than it's counterpart, this weapon is the medium of all melee weapons. It is powerful and has a decent attack time making it possible to outmanuver somebody with it but with an increased risk if you were to try. A bat with fatally wound somebody with four hits. Most people tend to never use a bat, as it has a short range and a katana has longer range and can kill you without you even being able to hit your opponent. Sledgehammer The most powerful weapon in the whole game since it takes only one hit to kill and can smash through walls. However, it is slow when walking and if you miss trying to kill an opponent, it takes very long to "reload" again. It can be outmaneuvered by any weapon and because of this, it is better to wait inside a small enclosure instead of going toe-to-toe with somebody. Do not repeatedly attack by holding the mouse, but wait for the right opportunity to strike. Never chase an opponent with a gun unless you're offering yourself as a free kill. AK-47 A fast gun, the AK-47 fires almost nonstop at it's intended target. Because of it's speed, it is more difficult to dodge and outmaneuver than the other guns. This is also one of the more heavily guarded guns so try to be the first to grab it. It's great at camping and has the longest range, but a player wielding a shotgun can easily randomly approach the AK, and wipe them out, as the shotgun takes only three shots to kill, while the AK takes six. Glock A type of pistol that is slower but stronger than an AK. It fires a single bullet which, depending on your aim, can deliver 20 damage. It is a good weapon if you like careful aiming compared to power and rapid firing. With a great range and aim, this is a lethal weapon in the hands of an experienced user since it is amazing at camping and cornering other users. With much maneuvering and zigzagging, the Glock can take down the shotgun, depending on your experience and the player wielding the shotguns experience. Shotgun The shotgun launches three shells in a triangular shape and kills in three hits, making it the second strongest non-Lab Pass weapon. However, it is slow and short ranged, giving zigzagging opponents a chance to kill you with long ranged weapons. Because of this, It is best to pick off an opponent that is close to you and that doesn't zigzag. Basic Attack Manuvers Camping Camping is one of the most simple ways to get kills. Basically, you arm yourself with a melee weapon and go to a protected area (an enclosure) or a crossroad and wait for a passerby. Once somebody passes, sneak and kill them. Camping with a sledgehammer is most common in the bathroom stalls in the map of '''Xgen HQ. Gun Camping Same as camping but in this varation, you stand near a commonly used weapon (AK-47, Shotgun, ect.) and wait for somebody to come. Teaming Up There's strength in numbers joining forces with somebody else will maximize your chances of survival. Just make sure your teammate is trustworthy, unlike amateurish players and users. Standoff's A standoff occurs when players are locked in combat but are unable to hurt each other due to a wall blocking them. Be wary not only of the player who's locked in a standoff with you, but of everybody else because if you're not careful, somebody can kill you while your back is turned. Fistcuffing When you respwn and there is somebody near you that you know has taken quite a beating, punch them until they die. However, you have to be VERY careful because if they're armed and do have a decent HP, you're a sitting duck. Dodging The most crucial maneuver. If you can't at least dodge bullets or sledgehammers, then this technique is pretty much useless for you. Cornering Using a gun (usually the glock) around a corner to blast somebody then retreating behing the wall for cover. Watch all the sides. Sniping Using a gun to kill sombody off-screen. If you hear the sounds of a fight (swishing sounds, gunfire) then shoot in that direction and hope you hit somebody. Rather an unreliable strategy. Typing Typing is one of the features in Stick Arena: Ballistick that is both benificial and harmful. It's good because you can talk to people. It's bad because you're leaving yourself wide open until you've finished typing. If you must type, adhere to the following: *Text instead of using full words *Typing is safer if you've died *Don't respond to insults You can fool people that you're typing by going immobile.